


Making Plans

by GemmaRose



Series: Altean Lanse AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Depths, Relationship Discussions, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Lanse has known for a long time what kind of future he wants for himself. Being in the middle of a war means putting those plans on hold, of course, but that doesn't mean he can't tell his future husband about them.





	Making Plans

“I can’t believe you actually put a jellyfish on your head.” Keith giggled, and Lanse couldn’t help but chuckle along. In retrospect, it was pretty funny.

“It was easier than trying to argue with them.” he shrugged, looping his arm through Keith’s and stepping sideways to bump against him. “I’ll have to take you back someday, once the ice is all melted. It was a beautiful place when Isi first colonised it.”

“Isi?” Keith’s ears flicked curiously.

“Father and Uncle Denkin’s firstborn.” he explained. “She wasn’t in line for the throne, but there were plenty of empty worlds to colonise back then.”

“There still are.” Keith moved his arm to wind his fingers between Lanse’s. “And once we bring down the Empire, they won’t be draining any more.”

Lanse smiled and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, for all of a tick before the halfie cringed away with a yelp. Oh, right, he hadn’t gotten the residue out of his hair yet. He giggled, and leaned in again to press a gentle kiss to Keith’s jaw where his hair had brushed. The tertiary exposure was barely a tingle, and it sent a warm shiver down his spine. “Let’s get back to our room.” he murmured, gripping Keith’s hand tighter as he pulled away to tug him down the corridor.

“Let’s.” Keith purred, grinning to show his fangs as he sped up. “The sooner you get that stuff out of your hair, the sooner I can-”

“Who said you wouldn’t be helping get it out?” he grinned over at his suitor, and Keith actually _stumbled_. Ancients, he loved how easy it was to tease him.

“C’mere, you.” Keith growled playfully, darting ahead and tugging Lanse the last few paces to their door. It opened at his touch, and Lanse let himself be pulled into a fierce kiss that had both of them stumbling into the room they’d shared for, Ancients, a couple phoebs now? He pulled away breathless and shifted slightly shorter to better duck his head against Keith’s collarbone. A breathy laugh slipped from his lips as his suitor’s wordless sound of protest, and he pulled away to back towards the bathroom door.

“C’mon, help me clean up.”

It didn’t take much encouragement to get Keith in the bathroom, even less to get him out of his armour and flight suit once they were in there, and Lanse went easily when Keith pulled him into another hungry kiss. His hands settled on lean purple hips, and it would be so easy to slide them down and around, to grip Keith’s ass and pull him close and take what he could feel his suitor was so ready and willing to give. Ancients how he _wanted_ to do that, to goad Keith into pinning him up against the shower wall and biting at his neck, to sate the hunger that fuelled their most desperate kisses.

He wanted it, and Keith wanted it, but... Rylak had wanted it too. He’d wanted Rylak, and she’d wanted him, and they’d both let that blind them to how little they wanted anything else of each other’s. He wouldn’t be blinded this time, wouldn’t let his budding relationship with Keith fall apart before they’d had a chance to know each other outside of wartime. “Keith.” he panted when they finally pulled apart, taking a small step back and lifting his hands to plant on his suitor’s chest. “We were going to shower?”

“Oh, right.” Keith’s cheeks darkened, and he took a step back. “Your setting or mine?”

“Mm, yours I think.” Lanse turned, and Keith followed him into the shower at a respectful distance. Keith’s setting was far warmer than Lanse’s, he had a feeling it was a Red Paladin thing as Rylak and Father had been much the same, but the warmth was soothing after spending multiple quintants in cold water. Plus, while Keith did make the most adorable yelp if the water went cold, he tended to haul ass out of the shower if Lanse turned it to his setting. It was a handy tool for when he needed some space, but right now he actually did want his suitor in with him, so Keith’s setting it was.

“Which of these is the shampoo again?” Keith asked as he stepped under the spray, and Lanse rolled his eyes.

“Green lid, then gold.”

“You should label them or something.” Keith huffed, and Lanse rolled his eyes harder.

“They _are_ labelled.”

“In Altean.” Lanse retorted with a smile as Keith pulled him out of the water enough to run fingers through his hair, claws dragging gentle along his scalp. It was a conversation they’d had dozens of times, the easy banter already familiar like a well-worn jacket.

“A language that doesn’t make sense.” Keith muttered as he worked suds into Lanse’s hair. Lanse couldn’t help but relax back against his chest, and shifted his vocal cords slightly to make his contented purr properly galran. Keith made a happy little noise behind him, and Lanse didn’t have to open his eyes to know it hadn’t been intentional.

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” he promised as Keith’s fingers stilled against his scalp.

“Yeah, sure.” Keith let out a quiet huff of air through his nose. “You’re all suds’d up.” he dragged his hands down to Lanse’s shoulders and pushed him gently back under the shower’s warm spray.

“I mean, you kinda better.” he grinned as he turned his face to the spray, reaching up to work the shampoo out of his hair.

“Oh?” Keith chuckled, and Lanse felt the half-galra step up behind him again, arms wrapping around his waist. “And why’s that?”

Lanse twisted in Keith’s arms as soon as he was sure the shampoo was well and truly out, putting his back to the showerhead and lowering his own arms around his suitor’s neck. His future husband’s neck, if things worked out right. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I hope we’re together for a very long time.” he murmured, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips.

“You did promise.” Keith smiled when he pulled back, and Lanse’s heart did a funny little flip. That promise only meant anything as long as Keith didn’t get tired of him, didn’t ask Lanse to stop loving him.

“I did, didn’t I?” he managed a smile, and Keith lifted a hand from the small of his back to rub a thumb over his cheek.

“Once the war is over, I think I’d like to court your properly.” he said, soft enough it was nearly drowned out by the drumming of water on tile. “Even if we’ve been mated for deca-phoebs by then, I want to do things right.”

“The altean way or the galra way?” Lanse asked, half in jest, and Keith opened his mouth before his face twisted and he looked down. Oh, quiznack. Lanse winced, and would’ve smacked himself had they not been standing chest to chest. One of the more important steps in traditional galran courting was introducing your mate-to-be to your pack, and Keith didn’t _have_ one of those anymore. “Sorry.” he leaned in to rest his cheek against Keith’s. “I forgot for a tick that most traditions involved meeting the family.”

“It’s alright.” Keith shook his head, raised hand moving to rub idly at the back of Lanse’s neck. “You still have your family, and they already know me, so we’d have to skip that anyways.”

“We could have a family.”

Keith blinked, eyes widening. “What?”

“You’re galran.” Lanse said, but the look of shock didn’t leave Keith’s face. “I mean, we wouldn’t start a family _now_ , we’re in the middle of a war, but Dad and Lura and I are the only ones left and...” he trailed off, cheeks warming as Keith just kept staring. Right, they’d not done more than make out and grind on each other so far. Having kids was still deca-phoebs away, right alongside the end of Zarkon’s reign. He pulled away, but didn’t get far.

“You want to have a family with me?” Keith asked, his beautiful purple eyes boring into Lanse’s.

“I’d like to, yeah.” Lanse mumbled, looking aside at the little inset shelf which held his bottles of shampoo and conditioner and lotion.

“But I’m-”

Lanse’s gaze snapped back to his suitor before Keith could even finish the sentence, and he pulled free with a jerk so Keith’s hands would be in easy grabbing range. “You’re you.” he said firmly. “I don’t care where you’re from, or what the Empire’s said about you. You’ve saved my life, you’ve loved me, you’ve been nothing but kind and respectful when I tell you no.”

“I’d be a shame to everyone so much as associated with me if I was anything less.”

“Still.” Lanse released one of Keith’s hands to reach up and caress his suitor’s face. “I love you, and I don’t care if our eventual kids are part human, or part galran, or a little of each. As long as they’re ours.”

“Ours.” Keith said, sounding slightly stunned, and Lanse leaned in to kiss him again, quick and chaste.

“Ours.” he repeated. “But that’s a ways off yet, nothing to worry about now.” he smiled and lifted both hands to curl his fingers against the backs of Keith’s ears, dragging a low purr from his suitor’s chest. “For now, I think I’ve got a head full of hair that could use some conditioning.”

“Or you could do that later?” Keith hedged, audibly hopeful, and Lanse snorted.

“No.”

“Well, then.” Keith stepped back, and Lanse raised an eyebrow as he angled towards the door instead of the wall. “I’ll dry off and get your helmet in the auto-cleaner, and you can join me in bed when you’re done?”

“I’ll be right there.” Lanse promised, and Keith gave him a bright smile before slipping out into the bathroom. Lanse watched him through the frosted glass for a dobosh, letting the warm water drum against the back of his shoulders as Keith rubbed himself down with a towel. His prong twitched, and he turned to face the spray and turn the water to his own setting. After Keith’s it was searingly cold, an effective distraction from the indistinct form of Keith’s lean body, and Lanse quickly set to conditioning his hair. The body products he skipped for the time being, he was still clean everywhere else thanks to the auto-clean in his flight suit and every doboshh spent in here was another dobosh not spent in the immediate presence of his intended.

He froze a few ticks later, and only the fact that his hands were full of conditioner suds kept him from burying his face in them. His intended. Keith, his intended, his future husband. The one whose children he could see himself happily bearing and raising, deca-phoebs down the line. Oh, Ancients, he’d _told_ Keith about that! Not in quite as many words, but still! He strangled whatever sound had been about to leave his throat, and it came out a low, choked whine. A bubbling sound filled his head, and he scowled at the wall.

“Not helping.” he muttered, but Blue kept laughing at him. “What’s even so funny?” he asked aloud, tilting his head back into the spray. The bubbling noise continued, more vigorously even, and he pouted up at the ceiling. “Fine, be that way.”

Blue’s presence receded to her usual spot at the back of his mind, pulsing cold and affectionate behind his heart, and he let his shoulders slump into the chill that sank into his bones the same was her quintessence had sunk into him. Cold water, of course, didn’t have the same effect as a Lion of Voltron, and when he stepped out it didn’t take long for the chill to seep right back out of his bones. He towelled himself off, and after a moment of debate tossed his towel at the bar it usually hung from. Keith would appreciate the view, for sure.

The door to their room proper opened at a touch to the operation panel, and Lanse couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Keith sitting up against the head of the bed with a datapad, lips pursed and brow furrowed as he read over it, occasionally mouthing out words. Lanse leaned in the bathroom doorway, and let himself admire the view. Keith was handsome, that was for sure, and he wasn’t even full-grown yet so Lanse had no doubt he’d only get more attractive with time. He could imagine it easily; Keith’s jaw just a touch more square, his hair grown out enough to tie back in a low ponytail, his chest broader and- and a child in his lap.

Or, well, the concept of one. He couldn’t even begin to guess what their children would look like, but still he could imagine Keith letting one sit in his lap while he read over paperwork or news or a bedtime story. Lanse squeezed his eyes shut and counted slowly until the urge to cry had passed. Father had always been the one who read him and Ama bedtime stories, but even before Zarkon’s death it had been deca-phoebs since he last did that.

“Lanse!” Keith squeaked slightly the way he did when startled, and Lanse smiled as he pushed off the door jam. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long.” Lanse assured him, perhaps falsely, as he crossed to climb into bed and snuggle down under the blanket.

“Something still on your mind?” Keith murmured, and Lanse nodded.

“Future stuff.”

“Kids?”

“Part of the future stuff.” he admitted, scooting up close to Keith’s side. “Can we just, cuddle a bit? We’ve a few vargas until Shiro’s out of the pod.”

“Of course.” Keith grinned, setting the datapad down, and Lanse spotted the learning program open on it just before Keith pulled him into a warm embrace. It almost seemed like Keith was trying to keep the fact that he was actually trying _secret_ , bless his heart. Lanse made a mental note to act surprised when his suitor inevitably started speaking Altean to impress him. But, that was something for a later date, and Lanse hadn’t been lying about wanting to cuddle. After the time he and Hunk’d had, after seeing his niece’s mind nearly ruined and his eldest half-sister’s colony dwindled to a barely sustainable level... he just really, really wanted to be cuddled right now.

He nuzzled into Keith’s collarbone, and briefly considered shifting smaller. Only briefly, because Keith’s arms were snug enough around his waist as-is and when he slipped a leg between Lanse’s to tangle them together his heart leapt in his chest. He could feel Keith’s interest pressed against his crotch, warm and firm against his own stiffening prong, and his chest did a funny sort of flutter-squeeze when he realized Keith wouldn’t act on it if he didn’t first. Keith, a galran alpha and chosen Paladin of the Red Lion, characterised by rash and reckless action, was willing to wait on his whims.

Lanse shifted himself a set of omega scent glands, and he could tell the exact tick Keith noticed because his whole body tensed. “Lanse.” he rumbled, and Lanse lifted his head to kiss his suitor. Keith deepened it quickly, moaning into his mouth with a desperation that sent a heady rush of something like _power_ surging through Lanse, and when they parted to breath he rolled over so Keith was on top of him. After a moment of shuffling muscled purple arms bracketed his head, and Lanse pulled Keith down for a slow, lingering kiss.

“I missed you.” he murmured when they parted, and Keith made a sound deep in his throat that Lanse could only assume was an agreement. “Make me forget?” he pitched his voice up just slightly, tracing the fingers of both hands up Keith’s spine to stroke the underside of his jaw. Keith let out a low groan, his whole body shuddering, and Lanse pulled him down into another kiss, long and lingering and passionate, swallowing Keith’s breathless whimpers as his legs trembled.

“Please, Keith.” he whispered breathily when they parted, shifting to get his legs spread on either side of Keith’s. “Remind me I’m yours.” he arched up, tilting his head back to bare his neck, and Keith let out a low moan as he all but collapsed, his mouth descending on Lanse’s neck and hips rolling against Lanse’s, smearing pre on his skin.

“Right there.” Lanse moaned, one hand moving to grip at Keith’s shoulder while the other travelled up to his ear. “Oh, quiznack, right there.” he rocked up against Keith as sharp teeth nicked the underside of his jaw, hooking a leg around his suitor’s waist to give himself better leverage.

“Lanse.” Keith panted heavily, and Lanse gritted his teeth as a rougher thrust generated the wrong sort of friction against the side of his prong.

“Slower.” he moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder to the back of his neck, and the next rock of his hips was much slower, more controlled. “Good.” Lanse moaned, melting into the mattress and rubbing at the back of Keith’s neck. “Just like that.”

“Lanse, please.” Keith’s breath hitched, and Lanse pulled him down into a slow kiss, rolling up to meet every thrust.

“Not yet.” he murmured when they parted, and Keith whined.

“I’m so close.”

“I know.” Lanse moved his hands to cup Keith’s cheeks, pulling him down into another kiss and letting out a soft little moan when Keith caught his lower lip between his teeth. He tilted his head back when they parted, and Keith eagerly bent to bite and suck at the exposed skin when Lance directed his head down. “I know, just- just a little longer.” he bit back a whine of his own as he arched up into Keith’s body. He wanted more, wanted Keith in him, Keith’s hands on him, Keith’s teeth and claws breaking his skin to paint it with blue.

He wanted it so badly he ached, but Lanse knew that even if he asked right now, Keith would say no. Not because his suitor was uninterested, but because he’d promised. Promised only to touch where Lanse asked, to respect his boundaries even if he was too far gone to remember them himself, to wait as long as Lanse needed when it was clear that he was more than ready for them to be bonded. He’d promised, and so far he’d kept his word perfectly. Lanse moaned, low and wanton, and moved a hand down to cup Keith’s ass, enjoying the curve of mostly-muscle that fit so neatly in his palm.

“I’m ready.” he breathed in Keith’s ear, and pulled himself up with the leg around Keith’s waist so their lengths were pressed together between their bodies. It only took three sharp thrusts for Keith to come, and Lanse followed shortly after, pink-purple and blue fluids smearing on both their stomachs as Keith worked himself to the end of his climax.

Lanse didn’t unhook his leg from around Keith’s waist until his ass hit the mattress from Keith collapsing, and then he stretched it out towards the wall with a low groan, loosening muscles which had cramped slightly holding him up. Keith rubbed his cheek against Lanse’s with a soft, happy sound and Lanse released his shift, the scent glands melting away as if they’d never been there. Soon they’d both have to get up and shower again, lest the fluids on their stomachs and the insides of Lanse’s thighs dry tacky and stick them together or to the sheets, but that was just soon, not immediately. For now, he was more than content to lie here and feel Keith’s chest rumble against his with a contented purr.


End file.
